


A Nice Surprise

by maxncheese



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff-ish?, wade being wade lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxncheese/pseuds/maxncheese
Summary: You come home to a sweet surprise from your boyfriend Wade, AKA Deadpool.It's short but sweet, enjoy!
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Reader, Wade Wilson/You, wade Wilson x reader
Kudos: 40





	A Nice Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Wade. Sorry it's so short, feel free to leave feedback and comments! <3

You’d known Wade for 6 years.   
You’d met through a fight over the last available chicken taco at your favorite taco stand, you won, but you’d decided to split it with him.   
He was, in his words, “forever in your debt.”  
You two had become fast friends, finding that you had much in common.  
Wade was your best friend, and what seemed like the inevitable, became your boyfriend.

You loved him to no end.  
He was kind and caring, and could make you laugh for hours.  
He was protective and smart, and romantic.  
Very romantic.

It was a long day at work, and you wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch and watch Netflix in your sweats.  
You couldn’t wait to get home.  
You dug through your purse for your keys to unlock your apartment door, and pulled them out, only to find that it was left unlocked.

Odd.

Entering the threshold, you're encompassed by a warm glow.   
There are candles scattered around, and-

Gasp.

Rose petals strewn across the floor, leading from the entryway to the hall.  
You slowly followed the path.  
There was a pleasant aroma floating through the air, it seemed to come from your bedroom, along with the petals.

The door was slightly ajar, and as you gingerly pushed it open you could hear Wade.

“Ohh Colossusssss , I’ve been waiti-” He stops mid sentence, throwing a hand up to cover his mouth, feigning shock.

He’s lying on his side, bare-ass naked across your bed, surrounded by candles and rose petals, holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“Y/N! You weren’t supposed to be home for an hour, it’s not what it looks like, I swear!” He pleads, wearing a shit eating grin, straining to hold in his laughter.

“Ah, what the hell. Comere baby, and paint me like one of your french girls!”


End file.
